1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case of an electronic device having an antenna pattern embedded therein, a mold therefor and a method of manufacturing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as mobile communications terminals, for example, cellular phones, PDAs, navigation devices, notebook computers, or the like, supporting wireless communication, are necessities in modern society. Mobile communications terminals have been developed to include a variety of functions, such as CDMA, wireless LAN, GSM, DMB, or the like. One of the most important parts of an electronic device that enables these functions is an antenna.
The antenna used in the mobile communications terminal has evolved from an exterior type antenna, such as a rod antenna or a helical antenna, to an interior type antenna mounted within the terminal.
However, the exterior type antenna is vulnerable to external impacts, while the interior type antenna increases the volume of the terminal.
In order to solve these defects, research into integrating the antenna into the mobile communications terminal has been actively conducted.
As a method of integrating the antenna into the mobile communications terminal, a method of adhering a flexible antenna to a body of the mobile communications terminal itself using an adhesive, or a method of molding an antenna film so that the antennal film is formed on an outer surface of the mobile communications terminal has recently been suggested.
However, in the case of simply adhering the flexible antenna to the body of the mobile communications terminal using the adhesive, when the adhesive force thereof is reduced, the reliability of the antenna is deteriorated. In addition, the appearance thereof may be defective, providing unsatisfactory emotional appeal to consumers.
In addition, in the case of molding the antenna film so that the antenna film is formed on the outer surface of the mobile communications terminal, the security of a product is ensured; however, the antenna film may be separated from an injection molding product due to the elasticity of the antenna film itself.